Most of strollers available in the market today are not provided with such a mechanism that a stroller can be secured in a collapsed position. The stroller is often carried from one place to another, e.g., from a house to a car, and when a user goes shopping with his or her infant, the stroller must be secured in the collapsed position and carried into the car by the user. To secure the stroller in the collapsed position, in general, as shown in FIG. 5, a fixing member 6 is used to fix a handle bar 1 and a rear leg 2 of the stroller by putting C-shaped grooves provided at both ends of the fixing member 6 around the handle bar 1 and the rear leg 2. The fixing member is normally made of plastic material and thus the C-shaped grooves thereof break easily during operation.